Neji Hyuga Must Die
by Toko-Nozomi
Summary: Neji’s a player and he dates girls from different cliques so none of the girls notice. Until one day they do. They are mad at Neji for breaking up with them so they use a new girl, Tenten, to get back at Neji. Rated T in case.


Title: Neji Hyuga Must Die 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or John Tucker Must Die

Author: Toko Nozomi

Parings: NejiTenten

Summary: Neji's a player and he dates girls from different cliques so none of the girls notice. Until one day they do. They are mad at Neji for breaking up with them so they use a new girl, Tenten, to get back at Neji.

A/N: Yes, this is like John Tucker Must Die. I watched the movie and I thought it was good. So this is my story. Credits to: John Tucker must die since I used plot. Also, if you say short chapters in all my stories they are short so don't ask for longer cause I'm not gonna make it longer.

* * *

Chapter 1 I'm dating Neji Hyuga**Tenten's POV**

I'm Tenten. My life's great or so I think. I'm moving because my mom broke up with another guy. She handles this a mature way. Eating a lot of chocolate and moving away. No one really cares since I'm like invisible. Every guy Mom dates I call him Skit because once Mom dates them, they break up with her. So it's no use calling them their real name. I go to a school called Kohana Tigers. Back to the story, this story isn't even about me. It's about him.

Neji Hyuga. Star basketball player, the most popular guy in school, and the player. Oh yeah… a player. When I was working I saw him with a girl named Sakura Haruno. Sakura's the smart kind of person. Writing children's novel, school newspaper, T.V center of our school, and most likely anything else you could think of for a writer, person on computers, and other stuff like that. The next day, you know what Neji Hyuga is back with another girlfriend. Ino Yamanaka. Ino's the head cheerleader. It's like bound to be. Head cheerleader and star basketball player. Great… now he's back with another girl. Who's that? Oh yeah… Temari. She's vegetarian and I heard she has sex with every guy she dates. Neji Hyuga dates girls from different cliques. Isn't that great? Well, he's so not my type.

** At school gym class**

"Temari, Ino, Sakura, and you come on one team!" The coach said holding the volleyball. "It's Tenten." The Sakura said to another girl on the team, "Guess what? I'm dating Neji Hyuga!" Ino heard and slammed the ball at Sakura's head. "Sorry. It slipped." Sakura smiled. Then, the volley ball slamed into her head again. And they started to fight. Temari tried to stop them until Sakura screamed, "I'm dating Neji Hyuga!" Temari slapped Sakura. "What's with you, Temari?" Ino asked. "I'm dating Neji Hyuga!" They all started to fight until Tenten screamed, "Shut the fuc# up!" The coach saw all of this and sent the girls into detention.

**Detention**

Tenten got to detention first and started doing her homework but stopped once Sakura, Ino, and Temari came in. They all sat in separate tables. The teacher said, "No talking." Then left. Ino said, "Well, I talked to Neji and he said that you guys were crazy because the only girl he would date is me if he could in basketball season. He thinks we have something special inside." Sakura's eyes were wide-eyed and said, "He said that to me! That jerk." Temari smirked and exclaimed, "He didn't say that to me. He said we have something special inside and I'm the only girl he would date." Tenten mumbled, "That is what Ino said before." Temari looked at Tenten. "You said something?" Tenten shook her head. "What should we do? I mean we can't break up with him. He's Neji Hyuga!" The girls all said. "Get even with him. Everyone knows that." Tenten said quietly. The girls turned to Tenten. "That's not such a bad idea." Sakura said. "What's your name?" Ino asked. "I'm Ten- " " I SAID NO TALKING!" The teacher yelled.

**After school**

Tenten was walking home, but Sakura suddenly came and said, "Hi! I'm Sakura. Tenten right?" Tenten nodded. In a few minutes Ino and Temari came up to Tenten and said, "You got us all here. We want to kill Neji Hyuga! He broke up with us so we want to get back at him."

Tenten looked surprised. "Well… if he broke your heart, you would want to break his." Sakura smiled and yelled, "Perfect!" "One problem… which girl will offer to date Neji Hyuga and then just break up with him to help us? He already broke up with us so we can't and Neji has to really like this girl." Ino, Sakura, and Temari looked at Tenten. "No-no-no! I don't even know him!" Tenten stuttered. "Fine…. We'll leave mourning cause Neji dumped us. And you brought us here to think of a fantastic and get it ruined." Ino said sadly. The girls all walked the other way until

Tenten mumbled, " Fine… I'll do it. It can't be that hard, right?" The girls smiled, but then looked at her. "Hard? Have you ever dated a Neji Hyuga?" Sakura asked. "Have you ever dated someone who cheats on you?" Ino asked. "Have you ever even dated a guy?" Temari asked. Tenten heated up. "Oh my god! I can't do this! I never even dated a guy!" Tenten exclaimed. The girls shushed her and said, "Don't worry we'll help you."

* * *

A/N: It's really like John Tucker Must Die even some of the words. I'm going to make the ending different though. The next chapter is called Neji HAS to like Tenten. I hope you liked this chapter! Well, I want about 5 reviews please! Thanks! 


End file.
